Maldad
by levadura
Summary: Katsuya no iba a poder soportar el momento en que Kaiba le respondiera con malicia el 'Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes' que esperaba. Kaiba/Jouno.


Published: 03-14-10, Updated: 03-14-10

Es de hace mucho tiempo, mi primer fanfic de la pareja. Es un experimento exploratorio. No hay que esperarse demasiado de este intento.

* * *

><p><strong>Maldad.<strong>

**Summary**: Katsuya no iba a poder soportar el momento en que Kaiba le respondiera con malicia el 'Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes' que esperaba.

SxK pero sólo UST del más puro y angsty y humor (?).

* * *

><p>Se había perdido a mitad del camino, tal y como lo había predicho su padre. No se había convertido en un ebrio violento, y aunque había estado peligrosamente cerca, se enorgullecía de no haber cumplido el terrible presagio de su horrible progenitor y el temor más hondo de su madre.<p>

A pesar de ser un pobretón amigable y de haber pasado milagrosamente de cerdo-violento-ladrón a cerdo-violento-honesto, no se sentía lo suficientemente apto para estar en ese lugar hermoso, lleno de gente maravillosa, mientras que él era un desgraciado –en todos los sentidos posibles– además de pecar de estúpido, mentecato, violento, asqueroso que no se bañaba todos los días, malo en el juego, pésimo en el amor, que no sabía agradecer, bueno… tantos vicios que no alcanzaban a tapar sus mediocres virtudes.

Un suave y extrañado:

—¿Estás bien? —de Anzu lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y auto-vapuleamiento, mientras que Honda se hacía el gracioso, agradeciendo que por primera vez no fuera Jounouchi el centro de todas las miradas, todas las simpatías y todas las atenciones. (Cosa graciosa es cómo cambian las percepciones de persona a persona).

—De verdad Jounouchi-kun si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, me lo puedes mencionar —Mokuba agregó amablemente y después añadió, avergonzado. —Yo soy el anfitrión y te aseguro que haré lo que sea por ustedes. Siento mucho que mi hermano no esté presente.

Katsuya rió suavemente y miró a su plato de comida sin tocar. No era que la no-presencia de Kaiba-bastardo le molestara. En absoluto. El mundo del duelo, el espacio escolar y el universo en general podría apañárselas bastante bien sin él. ¡Ah, de la vida! A veces las cosas eran tan injustas y la naturaleza daba vida a monstruosidades. No obstante, obviamente, no le podía decir eso a Mokuba.

—Lo siento, es que con tanta emoción y risas y… la comida… empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

Mokuba lo miró con incredulidad y temió que recordara aquella ocasión en la que, intentando asesinarlo, envenenó su comida ('excelentes recuerdos para una amena charla de sobremesa sobre el pasado', Seto se cruzó de brazos frente a Mokuba en su imaginación y este bajó la mirada avergonzado). Tras tener un poco de comunicación visual con Anzu, que se encogió de hombros, decidió hacer caso a lo que el rubio decía.

—Te mandaré traer alguna medicina.

Y justo cuando señaló al sirviente que asintió con premura, Jounouchi se levantó de la mesa, acercándose a la salida.

—Sólo necesito ir al baño un momento, no tardo.

—No hay problema… —la voz de Mokuba se perdió tras una puerta de caoba, mientras unas preguntas preocupadas de Yuugi y Honda eran amainadas por la voz suave de Anzu.

'_Jouno-kun eres un imbécil'_, suspiró tristemente, mientras que veía el oscuro pasillo abandonado e intentaba reconocer el camino al baño sin éxito. Anduvo como perdido, observando jarrones, cuadros y algunos otros aditamentos de decoración más contemporáneos y menos funcionales, cuando el sonido de unos pasos lo hicieron detenerse en su alargadísima búsqueda por el sanitario.

—Señor, ¿qué hace por aquí? ¿Se ha perdido?

Jounouchi sólo asintió y poniendo poca atención a lo que le decía el amable sirviente, siguió la dirección en la que apuntaba su dedo. Caminó, hasta una puerta y al llegar a ella se recargó en ésta. Estuvo así unos dos o tres minutos, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden.

'Jouno, eres bueno, eres bueno… eres un cerdo-violento-honesto. Tienes los mejores de los amigos. Y tú eres uno bueno también.' Y cuando iba de regreso al salón, con el propósito de quitar a Honda del trono de los cómicos de postre, sucedió que

—¿Tú qué haces aquí, lejos de las pláticas frívolas y las risas estúpidas?

No podía tener tan buena suerte. Cerró los ojos, lleno de miseria.

—¡Qué demonios te importa!

Y ni siquiera cuando Seto Kaiba se acercó con intenciones de entrar por la puerta, él mostró alguna intención de quitarse.

—Cuidado, perrito, recuerda quien es el dueño de esta casa.

—Pues lo siento, pero soy invitado de Mokuba Kaiba, quien también es dueño de este lugar.

Kaiba suspiró.

—Claro, claro. Ahora muévete.

Kaiba hizo un ademán de correr a un perro con el 'Shus-Shuuu' incluído y Katsuya se enderezó, indignado.

—Pero por supuesto que no. Nada de eso, Señor-Kaiba-me-siento-dueño-del-mundo. Yo llegué primero y yo entro primero.

Seto alzó las cejas sorprendido y después rodó los ojos con desesperación, cruzando los brazos. Jouno abrió la puerta con violencia, encontrándose adentro con un sillón confortable, algunos libros y unas lámparas cuya iluminación daba una impresión de cuadro claroscuro.

—¡Pero que descaro de los ricos! —gritó enojado el rubio, después de su impresión extasiada inicial. —Poniendo lámparas y libros en un baño… ¡y además teléfonos!

El otro muchacho se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Es mi estudio, imbécil.

Después de que Kaiba entrara y prendiera más lámparas, Katsuya redescubrió el cuarto con decepción: a su predescubrimiento se le unieron un ordenador, más libros, papeles en cajas y con prendedores, un cenicero en desuso, tazas y muchas otras cosas que permanecían dentro de su lugar, irónicamente en desorden. Jounouchi pensó que era un asco y concluyó que con lo desconfiado y obsesivo que era Kaiba, seguramente no dejaba ninguna mucama entrar.

—¿Whisky? — los ojos castaños del muchacho dieron una vuelta por el cuarto, hasta que tomó un recipiente con curiosidad**.**

—Esa terrible cosa barata no es mía —Katsuya miró el cuadro del antiguo dueño de Kaiba Corp. con recelo. Seguramente del antiguo dueño, algún recuerdo que el muchacho de ojos azules conservaba con cariño filial.

—No sé cómo llegó ahí, probablemente de algún empleado zalamero —mientras que tomaba asiento, Kaiba escupió con frialdad.

_Pero qué pensaba, si Kaiba no tenía corazón._ El rubio se dio una palmada en la cara.

—No tienes corazón —Jouno admitió derrotado. —Por un instante pensé que era algo valioso, algo sentimental.

Seto esbozó una sonrisita burlona. —Pero qué ternura, _cachorrín_.

—Lo siento, yo sí puedo amar…

Jouno se sentó en un mullido sillón, tomando un libro que hojeó despreocupadamente. Kaiba tecleó algo más y después le contestó, nada agraviado.

—No soy incapaz de amar. Simplemente no amo a ninguno de ustedes —pausó, meditativo. —No amo igual que ustedes.

—Tonterías. Se ama o no se ama. No amas a nadie. Ni a nosotros…

Seto rió nuevamente, a lo que le parecía una ridiculez, el rubio frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Qué es eso que escucho? ¿Resentimiento dolor? ¿El cachorrito quiere que lo ame?

Jouno se incorporó, ofendido. Se acercó al escritorio de Seto, para observarle más de cerca. Más intimidante. El susodicho suspiró, como pensando que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Por favor, monstruo. No hay nada que quiera menos que eso… Además… tú no sientes nada…

Seto se detuvo completamente. Katsuya dio un paso atrás, intimidado por la mirada azul que repentinamente le perforaba. Era de una hondura tan impalpable que pensó que podría leer sus pensamientos. Temió por su hipocresía. Temió.

—¿Quieres que te ame? —las palabras del otro muchacho le dolieron mucho y a la vez se le antojaron aberrantes. Tristes aberraciones. Bajó la cabeza, incapaz de hablar con sinceridad. Seto seguía con sus ojos fijos en él, lo podía sentir, el escozor de su intensidad. Sus palabras, que parecían un edicto grave. Un mandato, una aseveración.

—E-eso… eso está mal.

—¿Por qué mal? —y Kaiba, dándose cuenta de que lo miraba demasiado, se restituyó. Empezó a hojear más papelería, a teclear más mensajes. —Ah, entiendo. Ahora que eres parte de los cánones sociales y tienes amigos como Moutou y Mazaki, todo lo demás, que se sale del paradigma, te parece inconcebible.

A Jouno le parecía cada vez más difícil seguir a Kaiba. Con toda esa palabrería y esa verborrea rimbombante no sabía cómo contestarle. Y simplemente, sus palabras dolían, no sabía cómo contestarle sin mentir.

—Pero, Kaiba… un hombre ama a una mujer… y una mujer ama a un hombre.

—Dos hombres también pueden amar… y follar, si te quedan dudas.

Horribles palabras. Jounouchi respondió con ira:

—Eres un cerdo, Kaiba.

—Lo soy. Pero no puedes decir que no te gusta hasta que no lo intentas. Un hombre es una experiencia diferente… las mujeres son muy egoístas. —Seto pausó un momento, riendo, como reconociendo algo en el silencio incómodo de su compañero. —Pero claro, ¡cosa tonta de mi parte! Virgen como una muchachita. Una tierna nena de cuento de hadas, buscando al príncipe. Claro, claro, cómo olvidar tu impoluta y virginal personalidad de gamberro.

A Katsuya le vinieron miles de respuestas a la mente, muchas útiles, otras sutiles. Pero estaba tan enrabiado que finalmente dijo, escupiendo:

—Maldito desviado

—Tú no eres el adecuado para recriminarme, sé lo que hacías con ese delincuente Hirutani —Seto respondió bastante compuesto y sin dejar de teclear revisó otros papeles que reposaban en la mesa.

A Jounouchi le pesaron las palabras y por más bien intencionadas que estuvieran, por más comprensivas que sonaran, le dolieron hondamente y se sintió desarmado. De manera aun más desagradable, no había tal buena intención, ni comprensión por parte de Kaiba; sólo su total indiferencia.

—¿L-lo que hacía? —Jouno calculó las remotas posibilidades de que lo supiera. Sin embargo, no subestimaba en lo absoluto a Kaiba —¡Eso todos lo saben! ¡Éramos conocidos en todos y cada uno de los distritos aledaños! Esa era la idea.

A pesar de querer sonar orgulloso, lo único que le salió fue un tono mortalmente asustado, que atrapó la atención de Seto y finalmente se dispuso a quitar la mirada de su trabajo.

—Lo sé absolutamente todo —y sonrió con ponzoña. —Al revisar sus historiales, déjame decirte que me sorprendió tu pasado obsceno en contraposición de las vidas tranquilas y blancas de tus inanes amiguitos.

A Jouno se le revolvió el estómago y se dispuso a salir rápidamente, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

—¿Ahora sí te largas, eh, perrito pervertido?

No es como si la mano blanca de Seto lo lastimara, a peores cosas le habían sometido y Kaiba, a pesar de ejercitarse por las tardes, no dejaba de ser más que un empollón, _un nerd_ (y de los peores) para Jounouchi —Déjame en paz. Déjame en paz —sin embargo no tenía fuerza para resistirse. —Por favor, eres un desgraciado, un odioso.

A Jounouchi se le quebraba la voz, por más intentos que hacía por detenerse.

—Lo soy —respondió Seto tranquilamente. —Sí, lo soy. Me sorprende tu ingenuidad, Katsuya-kun, porque tú mejor que nadie debes saber que soy peor que eso.

A Katsuya realmente le estaban dando ganas de vomitar.

—¿Ahora vas a empezar con el cuento de que '_tú y yo no somos tan diferentes'_? Déjame en paz, Kaiba, maldito. Déjame en paz.

—_No somos tan diferentes_ —murmuró Kaiba y a Katsuya esta vez su tono le sonó tan sugestivo que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Ya lo había soltado, pero Katsuya no podía moverse.

Asco, asco, asco, asco. Escuchaba la respiración del otro en su espalda cuando se resolvió a abrir la puerta.

No le vio el rostro, no podía. No podía encarar a Kaiba.


End file.
